


April - Easter

by Ketlingr



Series: Calender Porn [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketlingr/pseuds/Ketlingr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The tension between them was enough to suffocate any living soul, but they breathed through each other, exchanged just enough air with every kiss and it was like breaking through the water, reaching the surface after a long dive down into the depths of desire and lust."</p><p>James is a fan of Easter. Sirius is a fan of James. Just a quick, short, romantic Sirius/James-lovefic. Part of the CalenderPorn-Series, no actual porn, but getting close it, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April - Easter

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings, no apologies, no nothing. Have fun :)

* * *

“Are you kidding me?” Sirius groaned as a flash of light hit his face – and it did not seem to want to go away again. “It can't be that bright outside – let alone in my bloody room, because the curtains were  _ closed _ the last time I checked”, he grumped, but all he got in response was a thump on the head with what felt like a pillow.

“At least the light's out again”, he mumbled, and the pillow was removed – along with his blankets. Fuck, the air out here was cold. Why did he have to be in the real world again, when he could just as well be dreaming?

“At least have the decency to – oh. Oh god yes, thank you”, he groaned again, but this time it was a sound of pleasure, as the smell of coffee rose to his nostrils and he reluctantly sat up to get his hands on the cup James was holding out to him. He glanced at the alarm clock and growled, frowning.

“You've got to be kidding me. Not even for coffee, James Potter, no way in hell I'm getting up at seven in the morning. Good night.” He was about to hand back the cup and just lay down again, but he could not bear the look of disappointment that earned him. Why was that look so... effective?

“I hate you, James, I really do.”

“No you don't”, the other one said with a pout and Sirius had to admit that James was right.

“Of course not”, he sighed and swung his legs off the bed, taking a sip of the coffee once he sat. James leaned down to ruffle his bed-hair and place a kiss on his forehead.

“You love me”, he said and Sirius stuck his tongue out at him. Nevertheless, James smiled a bright smile at him and danced off, obviously in much too high spirits for this ungodly hour.

“I prepaaaaared so muuuuch!”, James sang, while opening the closet and picking clothes for Sirius to wear. The latter was glad that James did not see his face right now, because damn his brain, he had forgotten what day it was. He was sure James had gnawed his ear off with telling him about it for the past few weeks, but that usually only meant he forgot it quicker. Anniversary? No, wrong season. Birthday? No.

“Eggs for breakfast?”, James asked and Sirius nodded absent mindedly, glad for the coffee waking up his system, slowly but surely. Eggs... that did ring a bell. Somehow. Kind of. A little. Eggs, eggs...

“Easter-breakfast in bed for my love bunny”, James chimed and set down a tray with food next to Sirius on the bed. Easter. Thank god. Nothing important. Or, nothing he would have had to prepare anything for. Because, obviously, Easter preparations were James' business. Sirius let his eyes linger on the painted eggs, taking in the smell of only slightly burnt bacon and blew his lover a kiss.

“You're the best”, he said and James nodded.

“I know. Now eat, eat, hurry, then you'll take a shower, we have to get out of here and find the eggs!” He was all excited. Sirius, however, was confused.

“Find the eggs? James, you... they're right here”, he pointed at the tray.

“No, no... more of them. More eggs!”

“More... eggs? What do we need more eggs for, you're not supposed to eat so many eggs, James, it's... not healthy. I think.” Having his hair ruffled, Sirius was pretty sure there was something he did not get yet. It was not like he had been celebrating many Easters in his life, he was allowed some ignorance. But not for long, because James was eager to explain.

“It's just something you do. You hide eggs and then make someone else try to find them. Eggs and... chocolate, too. Little presents.” That sounded better. Chocolate was way better than more eggs. And the waggling eyebrows told Sirius that the little presents were going to be much to his liking.

“I'll hurry”, he promised and received a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

“That was the last one, you're really good at this”, James said and stashed the red-and-golden egg into the basket he was carrying, carefully piling it on top of the others Sirius had already found. Just as James had planned it, their route had ended at a lake, surrounded by the light green of the forest in spring. To their right was a weeping willow, its branches hanging so low they touched the water, circles forming where the wind moved them.

Suddenly, James set the basket down and jumped at his lover, hugging him so hard it caused Sirius to take a step back in order to regain his balance. Before either of them could say anything, their lips met and they kissed, a long and deep and passionate kiss. When they broke it, they looked at each other, with a smile in their eyes. Sirius took another step backwards, dragging James along with him, further and further back, James now steering him towards the big trunk of the tree.

Soft, quick kisses like butterflies, playful and sweet until Sirius' back was against the willow tree. James' arms no longer wrapped around him tightly, but gave way to the movement of his lover's hands, tugging on his shirt, stroking his waist, the side of his hips. Sirius let them wander over his chest, to wrap around his neck, drawing him in for another kiss, while his own hands rested on James' lower back, gentle but firm, not letting his lover get away.

Sinking into hazel eyes, Sirius leaned himself against James' body now, instead of the tree, but was pushed back against it, in a moment of playful roughness. He felt James' grip on his hips get tighter, felt him nibble, then gently bite his lips, felt James' leg push up against his crotch and assert pressure, but just as quick as it had come, the sudden ribaldry ebbed away and it was Sirius' turn to spin James' around, pin him against the tree, kiss him deeply, full of desire.

A firm hand in the back pocket of his jeans made Sirius jerk and grin as James was pushing his pants down just a little, just enough for Sirius to feel indecently exposed, even though he was dressed. In return, he slipped his hands beneath James' shirt, letting them lift it, exposing his lover's right side to the crisp air.

The tension between them was enough to suffocate any living soul, but they breathed through each other, exchanged just enough air with every kiss and it was like breaking through the water, reaching the surface after a long dive down into the depths of desire and lust.

They opened their eyes, James' hazel eyes dark and burning with need, Sirius' grey ones wild and hungry. They were breathing heart, standing so close they could feel the hard pounding of their hearts, ready to lose themselves right here.

“Get yerself a room, will ya!?”

Sirius turned, his lust turning into a glare, ready to fire at whoever dared interrupting them, but James grabbed hold of his arm, gently.

“We will!”, he shouted back, and kissed Sirius on the cheek, ushering him home.

  
  



End file.
